


Starstruck

by cherrysyndrome



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bottom Ji Changmin, Dom/sub Undertones, Drummer Kim Sunwoo | The Boyz, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Football | Soccer, Guitarist Lee Juyeon | The Boyz, Guitarist Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Lemonade Mouth (2011), Ji Changmin-centiric, Keyboardist Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, M/M, Minor Character(s), POV Outsider, Popular boy Lee Juyeon | The Boyz, Popularity, Requested, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Violinist, Violinist Ji Chagmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysyndrome/pseuds/cherrysyndrome
Summary: Lee Juyeon, is there anyone who haven't heard his name on Yongsung High before? He's the captain of the soccer team, he's the main vocalist at a garage band and of course - the most popular guy on school. He has everything someone at the age of 17 could wish of, popularity, success, money and a cute boyfriend.Until that cute boy meets with the 'losers' of the school and finds out he actually can play a bass guitar too.(Lemonade Mouth AU)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [97cobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/97cobs/gifts).



''Also don't forget to ask your teachers about extra projects.''

Changmin nodded halfheartedly and leaned on the car's door to open.

''Your grades are important for your student profile.You know, for unive-''

Changmin nodded for the second time, thinking he's late. ''There's 2 more years till university, daddy.''

''If it's about your future, it's never too late.'' Seriously, his broken Korean accent and talking this fast was making things only worse. Why he has to have this conversation at 9 AM?

''I know, daddy.'' Changmin was finally getting out of the car. ''Wait a minute, Changmin.'' His dad said in a confused voice.

''Did you dye your hair?''

Changmin couldn't come up with anything to lie about he dyed his hair to platinum blonde at 2 AM last night. He intended to fix his beret but it was useless and silly at this point. He tried to come up with an explanation since he knew his dad'd be mad about it. ''I-''

His dad sighed. This French man was looking nowhere near to his son. ''You know, you're still so young for these kind of stuff.''

Changmin put a fake smile on his face and nodded. Huh. That was close. ''I know, daddy.''

He took his backpack and got out of the car finally. He heard his dad still murmuring about the university shit but he acted like he wasn't aware of it. He had bigger concerns to worry about right now.

Just like his love life.

He got his steps faster as he saw his boyfriend was coming towards to his way but it was too late. It was too late. Damn it.

''Hey baby.''

Juyeon stepped next to the shorter one and put one of his arms to his boyfriend's shoulder. Shouldn't have he, like, seen the signs? Chagmin was acting slightly odd on purpose since last night. But it was impossible to keep that attidute next to him. Especially when he's acting like this cute. Everything was quite easier on text, he thought.

Changmin shouldn't have gave up this easily. He cleared his throat to get a more serious voice. ''Why didn't you answer my calls after school yesterday?''

Juyeon giggled. ''Babe, you know. I have soccer practices for the upcoming matches. Also we're going to perform in the hallowen party.''

You know, Changmin. Why was everyone saying this lately? No. No he didn't know. He didn't even have a fucking clue. Why he was acting like everything was okay? This is not how a relationship works!

''Well-''

''Hey Juyeon!'' Could Changmin just breathe? All he wanted to say was one single sentence. This was getting annoying.

Haknyeon waved to Juyeon and gave him a high five as they came closer on the stairs in the enterance of the school. ''What's up?''

Haknyeon kept talking without waiting for Juyeon's reply as he saw someone new in the school. ''Hey, look at this newbie girl!''

''Leave her alone, Hak.'' One of the cheerleader girls next to Haknyeon said that, giggling loudly and trying to act cute on very purpose.

-

Changmin finally got a chance to be alone after the first class. He runned to bathroom right after and took off his hat in order to fix his hair. He was looking so pretty with that hair. So pretty that he didn't even look like he was feeling really down since yesterday. Was he making it a big deal? Was it normal for a boy to act like that? He took his lipgloss from his backpack and applied it.

He smiled to his own reflection at the mirror. But still, he wasn't having it at all. He closed his eyes before getting out of the bathroom. Okay, he wouldn't let this stupid thing ruin his-

You thought Changmin, you thought. He said that to himself.

''Changie! I was looking for you everywhere.''

Great. Couldn't he live 2 minutes without him? He still didn't catch a single hint. It didn't look like he would anythime soon either.

How would he? Changmin was acting like everything is alright and usual.

''We're going to skip the school with boys today and eat some pizza. Will you come?''

Changmin murmured. ''That'd be fun but..''

Juyeon held his boyfriend's hand and looked down to made their eyes meet. ''But?''

Juyeon's boyfriend rolled his eyes and smacked his lips together. Juyeon knew what did that mean. ''..but I can't do it.''

The taller one put a fake pout on his face and talked with a half jokingly disappointed voice. ''Come on baby, why?''

''My dad wouldn't like it much if he got to know I'm hanging out with boys - romantically.'' Changmin puffed his cheeks. That made Juyeon smile. All he thought was how cute and pretty his boyfriend is looking, and nothing else.

''And I have to study and practice some violin. Also if he knew that I skipped school, he wouldn't even let me take a single step outside.''

Juyeon smirked like those bad guys in movies. ''No. You don't need to worry about that. Mr. Kang won't even notice it whatsoever.''

That got Changmin confused. He looked up to got the eye contact again. ''How come?''

The taller one shrugged his shoulders. ''I said we're going to perform at the halloween party at the morning, right?''

Changmin nodded with his frowned expression. ''Yeah?''

''Hakyeon said we're going to practice to him.''

''How? Didn't him removed the music class to make the sports hall bigger last month?''

Juyeon stuck his tongue and laughed. ''Right. And that's exactly how.''

Changmin laughed a little with him too and fixed his backpack hung on only one of his shoulders - which was about to fall.

Juyeon grabbed his boyfriend's chin and made him look at him. ''So? What do you say?''

''Come on babe, you know I play it better when you're here with me.''

No, you just want someone to give you full attention and support and desperetely stick around with you so you look someone desirable, Changmin thought. But he still needed to teach his mind to take control over his heart because he said,

''Okay. I'm in.''

Juyeon put a big smile on his face and kissed his boyfriend's both cheeks in the middle of the empty school aisle. ''I love you Changie.''

"Yeah, me too." Changmin said that in a voice that's close to a whisper.

If it wasn't a big deal, why did it make Changmin act this way?

-

''Ji Changmin, skipping school, huh?''

Lee Juyeon, you-

''One of our most succesful students for 2 years in a row and what not.''

Changmin was about to cry while thinking how he was going to explain this to his parents. He bit his lips and moved in that uncomfortable chair in the room of school principal. ''Mr. Kang, I can expl-''

''Also your dad is one of the biggest donatees for our school.'' Yeah, just for Changmin to have a good 'reputation' among teachers.

''I am sorry Mr. Kang, I really am. Please don't let my dad know, he'll be so mad. Please.''

''That's why I won't call your father.'' The old man said that along writing something on a small paper. Words couldn't explain how hatted this man was for Changmin.

He took a deep breath as he heard that and stoop up immediately. ''Thank you Mr. Kang!''

''Wait over there.'' Changmin stopped before opening the door and looked that piece of shit's face to see what's he going to say.

''Take this, young man.'' The blond boy took the small piece of paper and rolled his eyes in the second he read it:

Detention.

-

''So, what did he say?'' Juyeon waited for his boyfriend to get out of that room. He moved on the blue couch - that was actually here for the teachers to use - so that he could make place for Changmin to sit.

He sat next to his boyfriend and showed the paper while rolling his eyes. ''I got detention.''

He leant back on the couch. ''At least we'll be together.''

Changmin raised up his voice a bit when he saw Juyeon's expression changed, not in a good way. ''Won't we?''

Juyeon nodded his head to sides. ''I kinda pulled through over it.''

The taller one looked at the ground and smiled. But exact oppositely, Changmin frowned. ''But why?''

''I'm in the team. We have to practice after all, right? I can't miss it out, I'm the captain.''

Changmin was already so done with it.

Juyeon pulled him closer and made his boyfriend's head lean on his shoulder with that. ''What will you say to your dad?''

''I don't know. 'We have a group project' or something like that?''

Juyeon giggled and let him go to stand up. At this point, Changmin thought he was just a doll to him or something. Was it always like this way or is it new? Maybe he acts like this on purpose, and he knows what's actually going on with Changmin? Was he making this too complicated? But that just.. wasn't it, no matter why is it. Changmin had enough.

''I have to go now baby. See you after detention in our place?''

Changmin leaned back on the couch and threw his arms to the sides dramatically.

Yeah.

Great.

Perfect.

Absolutely.


	2. rising star?

Changmin headed up to the elevator quickly to make sure anyone didn't see him going to the detention room. He pressed the button for basement and leaned back on the elevator's wall. It was all Juyeon's fault but he didn't even get in trouble. Incredible. 

He got out from the elevator as he saw it arrived and walked past from the clubs quickly. This was embrassing. Actually he wasn't even sure the detention room was there, downstairs but anyway.

Who he was kidding? Those bunch of nerds and losers doesn't even care about who is him. But still, it was his first time going to the basement floor in school and he already hated it. 

When he finally saw the detention room, he intended to open the door at first but something next to the door stopped him. Was there a lemonade vending machine in school? 

Something cold and fresh would be nice right now. Changmin took a coin off from his backpack and grabbed a lemonade. 

Wow, Changmin should've been in his lucky day or something! The detention room was full. He knew everyone sitting in the old desks, except that new girl. How did she even get there in her first day of school?

He opened the lemonade bottle and got a sip before the teacher comes in. That was... sour. It made Changmin to make a wry face.

"Whoa, Ji Changmin got detention? That's interesting."

Changmin turned his head over there too see who was talking to him. Kim Sunwoo, that drummer guy. They were in the same school since elementary. Coincidence? No, just this town is small.

Changmin let out an annoyed laugh. "Long story. Don't even ask about it."

"What about you?" Sunwoo talked to the only girl in the room. She was wearing ripped jeans and a shirt with a slogan on it, which was quite off from the school's dress code. "What did you do get detention in your first day?"

"Me?" The girl talked without making eye contact. "That's also a long story."

"Guess our principal doesn't like his students to get loud and voice for their opinions."

Everyone in the room answered that at the same time. "Welcome to Yongsung High."

"If you're not wearing a soccer uniform or a cheerleader skirt, you're no one to Mr. Kang." The one with glasses finally talked. Changmin tried to remember his name. What was it? Kevin?

The boy sitting next to him answered. "Right."

The teacher finally entered the class after that. She looked like she was in a rush. It was the music teacher Mrs. Han and Changmin was definitely her favorite student. What would she think about him after that? Everything was getting worse and worse in every minute for Changmin, to the point it felt surreal right now.

She talked without even looking at the class. "Here are the rules: No talking, no drawing, no phone, no thumping out."

"If you don't obey the rules, you'll get one more day of detention."

No one said anything after that. The silence was disturbing and it already felt like centuries for Changmin. 

Until a huge drop of sewage fell to the ground, almost on Mr. Han's shoulder. Gross. The old woman shouted, "That's enough!"

"I can't believe Mr. Kim made me give classes in this old, broken, nasty basement! And for what?"

"Just for that gym salon!"

She looked really angry that her face almost turned fully red.

"Only if he spent the little bit of that money for art, I-"

Sunwoo was almost about to let out a loud laugh. He smacked his lips together to not make a sound. Shut up, I've already got in so much trouble, Changmin thought.

''That's seriously enough. I'm going to talk with him.'' Mr. Han slam opened the door and shouted angrily before leaving the detention room. ''And you five, go do some cleaning around.''

Changmin sighed loudly and grabbed one of the dustclothes from the desk. That wasn't the best thing he could wish of but at least the next 25 minutes wouldn't be like some high level torture.

''She can't make us do it.'' That new girl murmured and sat on the table. 

''Yeah.'' That brunette boy sitting next to Kevin talked before sneezing.

Changmin rolled his eyes and looked at the other people talking, behind the big, dusty contrabass. ''Can you all just shut up and do what Mrs. Han said?''

Sunwoo puffed his cheeks. He didn't look like he was about to bat an eyelash. He was just playing around randomly with his drumsticks. The others weren't really different either. Those random hits started to sound like rhythm slowly, but Changmin was paying the bare minumum atteniton to it.

Not very later, the girl joined Sunwoo and tried to make a beat with her keyring. Then Kevin did some beatbox to it. And the other boy... he was just sneezing because of the dust. Kevin stood up and grabbed one of the old guitars and went along with that rhythm. It started to became a legit song instead of a plain melody right now. The girl walked around and grabbed the felt hat that the skeleton is wearing and put it on Kevin's head and laughed at how funny he looked. She also took the very dowdy sunglasses she found in one of those boxes in the corner of the class and wore it. 

Kevin cut the guitar for a short while and pulled that sneezing boy in front of the keyboard. ''Come on, Jacob Weren't you playing the piano?''

It didn't take so long for Changmin to find the beat and start to play that huge contrabass too. How they found the harmony so quickly was incredible and unbelievable. It actually sounded so good!

That girl started to hum some la la la's with it. Changmin got suprised how good her voice was. Then the lyrics came right after it as she tried to dance with that old skeleton.

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

Woah, this was fun, Changmin thought. 

_''_ Wow, did you write those lyrics?'' Kevin asked the girl in awe. The girl nodded and giggled shyly. 

''I know it's not the best but-''

''Are you kidding? It's great!'' Sunwoo was agreeing with Kevin. Right in that moment, Mrs. Han entered the class with a shocked expression. 

''Stop there! Wait a minute!''

Changmin tried to act like he was cleaning the instruments and said ''I'm sorry Mrs. Han, I'm getting back to-''

Jacob moved around, panicking. ''Yeah, we were just about to-''

Mrs. Han took a step closer to the girl. ''Excus-''

''Sejin, you..''

Sejin tried to move along.

''You've got a GREAT VOICE!''

Sejin was suprised with that reaction. She was excepting to her to be mad or something. ''I... Thank you.''

The old lady looked really hyped up. ''Also, you, you all play amazing! You guys should do it more often!''

Kevin sat back to his desk. ''No.. It was just an one time thing-''

Sunwoo looked at him and nodded. ''Right. Also we don't even know each other.''

Mrs. Han still couldn't hide how impressed she was. ''You should compete in Rising Star!''

''Rising Star? What's it?'' Sejin looked confused. Sunwoo and Kevin imitated the beat of the competition promo song.

''School's talent competition,'' Changmin explained shortly.

Jacob continued to Changmin's sentence. ''They sign a contract with the winner and also you win a scholarship for the college.''

Sejin raised one of her eyebrows. ''Then maybe we should try our chance? It looks like we make a good team.''

''No.'' Kevin simply said.

''Are you crazy?'' Changmin couldn't help but opened his eyes wide. ''Starstruck will be on that competition. We don't have any chance with them.'' Did he just defended Juyeon and his friends over nothing? Unbelievable.

''I mean their music isn't that good but-'' Sunwoo cut off his sentence in the second he realised the vocalist guy's boyfriend was there. ''Uhm, I mean. Yeah, we don't.''

''I'm actually in. That could be fun.'' Jacob said in a slight voice. That answer made Mrs. Han satisfied. ''That's the spirit!''

Kevin turned his head to Jacob's side and whispered what he said again: ''No!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just the exact turn up the music scene but omg why did it took me SO LONG to write it down

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii 
> 
> as you can see this is HIGHLY inspired by lemonade mouth, but in a different character's perspective. if you havent seen the movie that okay because the plot will be very different than that and im not thinking of referencing anything related to the lines in the movie and vica versa. 
> 
> i love writing rock band aus so i came up with that and didnt really think about it much, so i just hope that it wont turn out something messy 🥴 pls leave kudos and comments and hope you liked it!! 💕🥺
> 
> (also changmins inner voice is such a mood tbh lmao)


End file.
